The Snow Queen's Revenge
by MaepCrazyJagaboo
Summary: The girl whom they bullied and picked on, ran away. And guess what? That was me. Now I'm back, and stronger than ever. Be ready, because I'm out for revenge. (JELSA) (MODERN AU)


**The Snow Queen's Revenge**

 **By: MaepCrazyJagaBoo**

"Good morning, Burgess Pennsylvania. Today I am reporting live, for the grand welcoming of one of the world's well-known stars, The Snow Queen!"

Cheers and shouts of excitement and welcoming erupted from the airport gateway as hundreds, thousands; MILLIONS of people all jittered around in excitement, ready to see their famous visitor. Things like this rarely happened. Burgess was a small country located in the far east of Pennsylvania, it was not that known. But after knowing that a famous star has decided to stay there for a few weeks, there was a whirlwind of activity. Especially after knowing that she was willing to donate some cash to the small town and maybe help out.

The current reporter couldn't hide her excitement as the microphone in her hand shook. The huge smile on her face was well enough to show her enthusiasm. She gasped in shock as a plane touch downed on the runway, the cheers of the citizens where growing louder.

"Oh! And it seemed like her plane has arrived!" She had announced, and thousands of T.V viewers have jumped in excitement.

The plane skidded down the runway, and then finally, stopped. A set of metallic stairs were attached to the plane door, and it swung open.

The cheers got louder, as a trio of escorts hurried to the plane door; ready to aid someone in need.

Time ticked away every second.

* * *

I felt relieved as I got out of that damn airplane; I was starting to get sick. I breathed a collective sigh of relief as the Burgess air filled my lungs, the sweet nostalgic feeling flared up in my veins as the idea of being home brought back so many good memories.

And so many bad ones.

I shook my head. This will not be the best time to think about that, but I have carefully laid out my plan.

I pulled on my mask; it covered half of my face; securing my identity. My mouth pressed into a thin line and my eyes showed coldness, my signature look, a look of sophistication and ferocity.

One of my body guards looked for a signal, and I nodded. He opened the plane door even wider, and the sunlight streamed in. I heard the loud shouts and cheers of people who were eager to see me.

I stepped out.

People cheered.

Yes, I am The Snow Queen, one of the world's most famous personas ever. Very few people know what my real name is, what I really look like, what I really act like, or even who the person I am. It's all hidden away under my mask, and people have named me for my act of being mysterious.

But it's all in my plan.

I smiled and waved sweetly to the people as guards helped me down the plane.

They thought I was mainly here to help them, to be an inspiration.

But they were partly wrong.

Yes, I will help them. All they ever wanted is money.

But I'm mainly here for one objective.

Revenge.

My past life has been a wreck, a living hell hole. I was thrown around, pushed and bullied, pointed out for my weaknesses. I was looked down on and laughed at. Backstabbed, lied to, cheated on. It goes on that that.

Before, I used to curl down and cry at the thought of what they've done to me. But now I just laugh. I was pathetic. But look at me now?

They hurt my family, they hurt my sister.

And they hurt me.

They thought I was a weakling.

Well, look who's laughing now.

The game hasn't started yet, and they already lost.

I'm starting with you, Hans. You lying bastard. After sweet-talking my father, almost stealing our company and pushing me around the school… you had the gall to date my sister. What's worse is that you tried TO RAPE HER! Good thing my mother was a fast thinker or our company would crumble down to your antics. My sister almost killed you for what you did. Oh, don't worry. The punches Anna gave you aren't the last of what you'll receive. I'll make sure you'll cower down at my feet and weep for mercy.

Next is you, dearest Toothiana. Did you ever think I'd let you slip? I was the one who helped you through the school… I was the one who defended you against those assholes! I was the one who endured your punishment for something I DIDN'T DO because I was YOUR ONLY FRIEND! You and your slut of a mom backstabbed me and my family. You are the reason why we're crumbling and apart now. You're the reason for my broken heart. You tore my trust apart AND I WOULD'NT EVEN THINK OF FORGIVING YOU. And after my little plan, where would you end up now, bitch?

Lastly is you, sweet Jackson. Darling. Oh goody, look how time has passed. I'll make sure that you regretted believing all their lies. I'll make sure you regretted leaving me in the first place. I'll make sure that you'll be on your knees, begging. You were the only boy I oved Jack, wasn't that enough? I thought you loved me back, but everything was just a game.

I smirked, looking at the thousands of people adoring and shrieking in delight at the sight of me. Before, I was a nobody. Now almost everybody knows my name.

My smirk turned into a smile.

Revenge was a dish served cold.


End file.
